To My Grave
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: Sophie has lived with her adoptive parents, Edaline and Grady Ruewen, as long as she could remember. She still has one final gift from her mother that may solve the mystery of her identity. A long, dangerous adventure leads her to new friends and enemies, and she may finally have the key to unlocking her past. Not in canon.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie twirled the necklace between her fingers. It was a final gift from her mother, the only thing she had left of her. Her mother who she didn't know, and most certainly couldn't remember. Sophie always felt anger bubble inside her like a volcano whenever she thought of her. It wasn't completely her mother's fault, though.

Grady and Edaline had adopted her when an Emmisary found her in the Forbidden Cities barely a week old. She shuddered at the thought of the cities. There were stories of other elves that had been poisoned by the foul air, and rumors of elves killed by humans.

Her mother had died in the Forbidden Cities. No one knew by what or why. No one ever found her body, because no one even knew she existed until they found Sophie. No one knew how she had even gotten there.

Going to the Forbidden Cities was completely, absolutely forbidden to go there except for one exception. The only way to go was to have the Council grant you a crystal to take you you went without the Council's approval, the sentence was worse than death.

Sophie had witnessed the tribunal of a someone who went. That elf was never seen again.

Everyone assured her that her mother wasn't dead, but she knew better. She had overheard conversations between adults discussing the topic. Whenever Sophie thought of her mother, she didn't think of death, she thought of her necklace,

It was gorgeous. There was a huge pendant in the middle studded with diamonds and rubies. It looked as if it could open but Sophie had tried many times without success. The chain consisted of silver roses so small they looked like the links. She could still perfectly remember the day she got it.

* * *

"Sophie, wake up. Time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" Sophie gleefully shouted, lifting her head from the soft pillows. She was counting down until she was old enough to attend Foxfire. Just 6 more years. She heard an incessant tapping on her window.

"What-"

Outside the window was a crow. They didn't belong here. Found only in the Forbidden Cities. Edaline came to her door.

"What's taking so long Sweeti-" Edaline gasped. "I haven't seen those since we went to the Sanctuary. What is it holding?"

Sophie hadn't even noticed the small package tied to its right leg. It was most certainly not from the Sanctuary. Grady and Edaline had taken her to the Sanctuary and those crows were pitch black, glossy, and perfectly preened.

This crow however had a feathers so crusted with dust an dirt it looked as though it were grey and brown. Its beak looked sickly yellow and had gnarled claws. The feathers were ruffled and scruffed. The poor bird looked like it had been traveling for years and miles.

The package looked simple. Wrapped in perfectly simple paper, tied with perfectly simple twine, and attached to a perfectly simple crow, perched on a perfectly simple windowsill.

Little did Sophie know that her life would be as far from perfect and simple as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**books: Thank you for the first review.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Thank you for the encouragement.**

 **Cress070: Now you can find out more.**

 **ellie: Thanks for your nice review!**

"That looks horrible."

Sophie groaned.

"Thanks so much."

He shrugged.

"Hey, it's the truth. And as your non-paid art teacher I am obliged to to give you words of advice."

"And the advice is?"

"Don't draw."

Sophie used telekinesis to throw a pillow at his head. Luckily, for him he ducked just in time, and the pillow tumbled to the ground.

Dex rolled his eyes, while sitting on Sophie's bed.

"Cut out the flirting!"

Both Keefe and Sophie blushed.

"It's not like you and Biana don't." Fitz commented.

Dex turned a scarlet red. At her name Biana sat up.

"Huh, what?" They all cracked up, even Biana, though she had no idea why. Sophie smiled, she had the best friends ever.

They had been ever since they met.

* * *

 _A 7 year old Sophie ran around trying to tag her adoptive cousin, Dex._

 _"I'm faster than you." He proclaimed._

 _"You are not!"_

 _And that's how they ended up racing through the lush gold grass. Suddenly she crashed into someone._

 _A boy with dark brown hair and teal eyes who looked a couple years older than her was rubbing his arm._

 _"Ow." He mumbled._

 _Sophie winced._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _She heard a chuckle._

 _"Oh, don't mind Fitz. I'm Keefe." The boy who spoken was maybe about a year older. He had blonde hair that was artfully tousled and ice-blue eyes. Standing beside him was a girl about her age. She was probably "Fitz's" sister. They shared the same eyes and the same colored hair._

 _"Hi. I'm Biana."_

 _Not really knowing how to respond she offered a handshake. That's what adults always did._

 _Keefe snorted._

 _"You're so formal."_

 _"Um...yeah, I guess." Sophie caught a glimpse of strawberry blond hair._

 _"Sooooophie! I told you I could beat you. Ha." He looked over at the 3 elves._

 _He frowned._

 _"Who are they?"_

 _Sophie was about to introduce them but Keefe beat her to it._

 _"I'm the amazingly handsome Keefe Sencen. This here is Fitz NotAsAmazingAsKeefe Vacker. And this is Biana Vacker."_

 _Dex shifted._

 _"Aren't you the elf who tried to run away a few years ago?" He asked Keefe._

 _Keefe's face darkened._

 _"That's not important. Who are you?"_

 _"Oh. I'm Dex Dizznee. Sophie's adoptive cousin. My dad owns Slurps and Burps."_

 _Biana paled._

 _"That place is full of crazy elixers." She wailed._

 _Fitz swatted his sister._

 _"It was only once, okay. And Keefe made me." Sophie could already tell Keefe was the prankster kind._

 _He turned to Sophie._

 _"You're the elf who was found 7 years ago." She decided not to mention she was a Telepath and Polygot, yet._

 _Sophie nodded._

 _"Well me and Biana live at Everglen. And Keefe lives at Candleshade, but more often than not he sleeps over at our place."_

 _"I live at Rimeshire and Sophie lives at Havenfield." Dex added._

 _They all smiled._

 _"Great! We can meet up and just hang out."_

 _She knew right then that she had made 3 new friends._

* * *

And that's how Sophie met them. And with them around, life in the Lost Cities was going to be very interesting.


	3. Not Update

**Hi! This is not a chapter, sorry. On 2 of my stories (I'll Find Out and To My Grave) the reviews haven't been showing up. The display thingy says it has 8 but when I click on it I can only see 5. I'm not sure if this is happening to anyone else's but...yeah. So if anyone knows what's happening, please tell me. Thank you!**

 **~Glittery-Icecream**


End file.
